1. Field
Aspects of the present disclosure relate generally to wireless communication systems, and more particularly, to providing transmit diversity in uplink communication.
2. Background
Wireless communication networks are widely deployed to provide various communication services such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, etc. These wireless networks may be multiple-access networks capable of supporting multiple users by sharing the available network resources. Examples of such multiple-access networks include Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) networks, Time Division Multiple Access (TDMA) networks, Frequency Division Multiple Access (FDMA) networks, Orthogonal FDMA (OFDMA) networks, and Single-Carrier FDMA (SC-FDMA) networks.
A wireless communication network may include a number of base stations that can support communication for a number of user equipments (UEs). A UE may communicate with a base station via the downlink and uplink. The downlink (or forward link) refers to the communication link from the base station to the UE, and the uplink (or reverse link) refers to the communication link from the UE to the base station. In an example, a base station can assign a number of downlink and/or uplink resources to a UE. Moreover, the base station can allow the UE to establish multiple carriers for communicating with the base station over the downlink or uplink using multiple physical or virtual antennas or other radio resources to improve communication throughput.